Mirabilis Cognitio
by exsanguis
Summary: Wegen eines Zufalls kommt die erstaunliche Wahrheit heraus


Mirabilis Cognitio  
  
By Katie Bell  
  
"Neeeiiin!", quiekte Neville, dass Parvati Patil ängstlich zusammen fuhr. Alle Augen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors waren auf ihn gerichtet. Neville hatte versucht, einen Ahnen-Zauber zu lernen, der, wie er gehört hatte, in der nächsten Stunde Geschichte drankommen sollte. Nur leider war sein Experiment nach hinten losgegangen: Anstatt, dass er eine Projektion seiner Ahnen hatte entstehen lassen, waren alle Gesichter seiner Verwandten in seinem Gesicht. Es schien als hätte er die (spärlichen) Haare seines Großvaters, die runzelige Nase (mit einer Warze drauf) von seiner Urgroßmutter und die Augen mitsamt Brille von seinem Urururgroßvater.  
  
"Es heißt Demonstr - a Avos' nicht De-mo-nstra Avos'", korrigierte Hermine automatisch, während alle anderen noch auf Nevilles Gesicht starrten.  
  
"Reposceo Antea Condicio", rief sie und Nevilles Gesicht verwandelte sich in den ursprünglichen Zustand zurück.  
  
"Das schaff ich nie", murmelte Neville niedergeschlagen. Er war nicht der einzige, der so dachte.  
  
Es war die erste praktische Aufgabe, die sie jemals von Professor Binns bekommen hatten. Er hatte es aber auch geschafft, sie so langweilig vorzutragen, dass über die Hälfte der Klasse den Schluss nicht mitbekommen hatte, weil sie in den üblichen Zustand des Halbschlafs gefallen waren. Nachdem die Klasse sich nach dem Unterricht bei Hermine (die alles mitgeschrieben hatte) informierte. Alle waren gespannt, ob vielleicht diese eine Stunde nicht so langweilig sein würde.  
  
Doch es kam alles anders. Da Professor Binns Montagmorgens zur ersten Stunde immer exakt fünf Minuten zu spät kam, hatte Harry sich auf seinen Tisch gesetzt und spielte mit Ron "Snape explodiert", als er eine kalte, emotionslose Stimme hörte. "Potter!", flüsterte Snape.  
  
Schnell drehte Harry sich um und schaute in die hasserfüllten Augen des Professors. Er ließ sich vom Tisch heruntergleiten und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl gleiten. In der Klasse war es mucksmäuschenstill. Er bedachte Harry mit einem durchdringenden Blick, dass ihm eiskalt denn Rücken hinunter lief und er sich wünschte, dass Snape ihm anstatt ihn so anzusehen und nichts zu sagen lieber 50 Punkte abzöge.  
  
"Wo ist Professor Binns?", fragte Lavendar leise, aber laut genug, dass Snape es hören könnte. "Zu Ihrer Information, Miss. Brown, Schüler haben sich in meinem Unterricht zu melden - 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."  
  
Snape stellte sich hinter das Pult. "Professor Binns ist auf einem Kongress über Ulrich, den Fürchterlichen. Ich vertrete ihn solange.", sagte er kurz angebunden.  
  
"Potter, was nehmen Sie gerade durch?", fragte er und fixierte mit seinen dunklen Augen Harry.  
  
"Ähm... wir haben gerade den Ahnenzauber durchge...", erklärte Harry immer noch verwirrt über das plötzliche Erscheinen von Professor Snape.  
  
"Ausgezeichnet", sagte Snape kühl mit einem Lächeln, was Harry gar nicht gefiel. "Kommen Sie nach vorne und demonstrieren Sie uns diesen Zauber, Potter", sagte er gehässig und Harry fragte sich, ob er es ihm wohl angesehen hatte, dass er glaubte, dass er es nicht schaffen würde.  
  
Wie in Trance stand Harry auf und ging nach vorne. "Demonstra Avos", sagte er laut und deutlich, er versuchte jegliche Unsicherheit aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.  
  
Es klappte. Vor ihm erschienen verschiedene Gesichter. Er erkannte seine Mutter. Sie lächelte ihn an. Durch sie in durch sah er das erstaunte Gesicht von Ron, dessen Kinnlade hinunter geklappt war. Die ganze Klasse schien verwirrt. Waren sie alle so erstaunt, wegen Harrys Zauber? Dann bemerkte Harry die Ursache und ließ vor Schreck seinen Zauberstab fallen.  
  
Neben Lily Potters Gesicht war nicht das von James Potter... Es war das von Professor Severus Snape.  
  
Harry blinzelte, aber Snapes projiziertes Gesicht verschwand nicht.  
  
Langsam wagte er es zu Professor Snape zu schauen. Er war zum ersten Mal sprachlos.  
  
Aus seinem sonst so undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck waren eindeutig Entsetzten und Fassungslosigkeit geschrieben, dass Harry ausschließen konnte, dass er selber einen Fehler beim Zaubern gemacht hatte.  
  
"Professor", brachte er heraus. Er wollte eigentlich noch mehr sagen, aber seine Lippen gehorchten ihm nicht.  
  
Eine peinliche Stille trat ein, bis Snape einigermaßen gefasst, den Gegenzauber sprach.  
  
"Die Stunde ist beendet", sagte er hastig und verließ hastig das Klassenzimmer.  
  
"Krass", kommentierte Ron noch einer Weile. "Ist Snape dein ...", Ron traute es sich kaum auszusprechen, "...Vater?"  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war zu verwirrt. Wie konnte denn Professor Snape sein Vater sein? Das wollte ihm nicht in den Kopf.  
  
Nach dem Unterricht ging er alleine nach draußen. Er musste darüber nachdenken. Er ging hinunter zum See... da war schon jemand.  
  
Völlig in Gedanken versunken bemerkte Harry diesen jemand nicht und lief fast in ihn hinein. "Professor Snape", stellte er verwundert fest.  
  
Eine sekundelang starrte Snape ihn böse an, als wäre er ein widerliches Insekt, was er mit Vorliebe immer in Zaubertränke tat, doch diesmal wendete er den Blick ab.  
  
Rückblende  
  
"Du bist eindeutig zu weit gegangen", rief Lily wütend und entsetzt und gab James eine schallende Ohrfeige. Bevor James etwas erwidern konnte, war sie schon an ihm vorbei gerauscht und hatte knallend die Tür zu geschlagen.   
  
Sie lief den Korridor hinunter, ohne ein konkretes Ziel zu haben. Sie weinte.   
  
Ohne es zu wollen, fand sie sich plötzlich im Kerker wieder und obwohl Lily nun schon fast sieben Jahre in Hogwarts war, war ihr dieser Teil des Schlosses nicht bekannt.  
  
Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich zu erinnern, wo sie hergekommen war und versuchte die Wut auf James kurz zu vergessen und niemand war da, den sie hätte fragen können.  
  
Verzweifelt irrte sie durch die steinernen Gänge, die immer schmaler zu werden schienen.  
  
Angst keimte in ihr auf. Wo war sie bloß?  
  
Sie konnte es nicht länger unterdrücken und fing an zu weinen. Sie lehnte sich an die steinerne Wand. James hatte ja immer noch die Karte. Damit würde er ihren Aufenthaltsort bestimmen können, wenn er nach ihr suchte. Wenn er denn nach ihr suchte.  
  
Sie hatte ihm ja allzu deutlich klargemacht, dass sie ihn nie wiedersehen wollte, warum sollte er dann nach ihr suchen?  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte. "Hallo?", fragte sie ängstlich. Die Schritte wurden lauter.  
  
Eine Gestalt tauchte auf. Lily konnte nicht erkennen, wer es war, denn es war sehr dunkel.  
  
"Hallo?", fragte sie noch mal.  
  
Die Gestalt kam näher. "Wer bist du?", fragte eine tiefe, kaltherzige Stimme.  
  
"Lily", antwortete Lily, "Lily Evans...Gryffindor" Sie meinte, eine abfälliges Schnauben vernommen zu haben. Sie war wohl an einen Slytherin geraten.  
  
"Was machst du hier?", fragte der Slytherin, der sich immer noch auf Distanz hielt. Obwohl es sehr dunkel war, konnte sie seine Augen erkennen. Sie waren genauso dunkel, gefühllos und kalt.  
  
*Ich habe mich verlaufen, weil ich meinem Freund weggelaufen bin*, dachte Lily. Es schmerzte, als sie an James dachte. Aber wie konnte er nur?  
  
Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie durfte nicht vor diesem Jungen Schwäche zeigen und anfangen zu weinen. Sie musste ihn nur dazu bewegen, sie hier raus zu bringen.  
  
Sie schaffte es nicht: Eine Träne rollte ihr über die Wange.  
  
Eine Sekunde lang konnte sie etwas wie Mitleid in seinen Augen sehen, bis sich sein Blick wieder verhärtete.  
  
Der Junge holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. "Lumos", flüsterte er und der Gang erhellte sich.  
  
*Warum habe ich nicht daran gedacht*, schalt sich Lily.  
  
Sie erkannte ihn. Er war Severus Snape, einer von der schlimmsten Sorte Slytherins hatte James gesagt. James hatte eben unrecht, warum sollte er dann nicht auch mit den Slytherins unrecht haben?, dachte sie trotzig.  
  
Er schien sie auch zu erkennen. Sein Blick ruhte auf ihren langen, gelockten Haaren. Dann trafen sich ihre Blicke. "Lily", flüsterte er.  
  
Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Eine weitere Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg durch ihr Gesicht.  
  
"Lily", wiederholte er und kam auch näher. Kaum ein Meter trennte die beiden.  
  
Stille. Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort.  
  
Wie in Trance ging Lily noch einen Schritt. Ihre Nasenspitzen waren nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen.  
  
Lily wusste sehr wohl, dass es falsch war. Aber James hatte auch einen Fehler gemacht und sie wollte sich rächen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um Severus Rücken.  
  
Der Kuss wurde immer fordernder. Sie spürte wie seine Arme ihren Rücken hinunter wanderten. Schließlich löste er sich von ihr. Sie sah das lodernde Feuer in seinen Augen.  
  
Er nahm ihre Hand und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, dass sie ihm folgen sollte. Er ging zügig den Rang hinunter und Lily hatte Probleme ihm zu folgen. Schließlich kamen sie an eine Tür.  
  
Severus stieß sie auf. Es war eine Vorratskammer, in der viele Flaschen mit merkwürdig aussehendem Inhalt gelagert waren.  
  
Er bedeutete ihr hineinzukommen. Ohne nachzudenken trat sie ein. Er küsste sie wieder.  
  
Mitten im Zimmer stand ein Tisch, der mit Flaschen zugestellt war.  
  
Achtlos warf er die Flaschen hinunter, die auf dem Boden zerschellten. Er hob sie sanft hoch und setzte sie auf den Tisch, ohne das sie ihren Kuss unterbrachen.  
  
Lily wusste, dass sie es eigentlich gar nicht wollte, was sie im Begriff war zu tun. Ihre Wut auf James war zu groß und der Wunsch nach Rache zu stark.  
  
Am folgenden morgen wachte Lily alleine und verlassen auf. Sie fror. Sie wusste nicht wo sie war, bis ihr die Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht wieder einfielen. Sie bereute es.  
  
An diesem Tag entschuldigte sich James bei ihr, sie kamen wieder zusammen. Doch von dieser einen Nacht hatte sie ihm nie erzählt. Sie und Severus gingen sich von da ab aus dem Weg, nur sein Hass auf James hatte sich um ein Vielfaches verstärkt.  
  
Prof. Snape setzte sich ohne Harry in die Augen zu sehen auf eine Bank, die nicht mehr als zwei Meter entfernt war. "Ist es wahr?", fragte Harry.  
  
Snape starrte auf das Wasser ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Das genügte.  
  
Harry setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
Ende 


End file.
